


Irony

by A_M_Kelley



Category: Bandom, Punk Rock RPF, The Ramones
Genre: Begging, Bottom!Johnny, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, Hair-pulling, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Out of Character, Plot! Plot! What is Plot?!, Rough Sex, Spanking, Top!Joey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 13:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Johnny needs to be taught a lesson in humility and Joey's there to give it to him, even if it means having to be provoked first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irony

**Author's Note:**

> So I've always had this fantasy where Joey is dominating Johnny (not in the BDSM sense but more like a traditional sense). Basically, I thought I'd try my hand at writing Top!Joey and Bottom!Johnny so here is the product of that! Didn't turn out as great as I hoped, then again The Ramones are quite difficult to write sometimes (especially when you switch their roles)...

Joey can't exactly remember how he got to this point and honestly, he doesn't rightly care. All he cares about right now is proving a point to Johnny, but that point had been lost on his tongue for quite sometime now. If Joey had to guess what the lesson he was trying to teach Johnny was it would be one in humility. It would explain why John was stripped bare, on his hands and knees in front of him.

He can vaguely remember Johnny questioning his manhood.

_"Oh, please... You wouldn't know what to do with a girl even if you had one," Johnny had initially challenged, smirking as he did._

_"I know enough..." Joey said with little confidence, heart pounding in his throat._

_"'Cus you're such a man, right?" Johnny huffed sarcastically, walking up to Joey to get in his face. He was egging Joey on and Joey knew it. "You don't have what it takes to be a real man."_

_"I'd have you begging before the night was over," Joey challenges, gaining a smidgen of confidence to take Johnny on._

_Johnny just laughs._

_"I'd like to see you try."_

Joey's hands were flat against Johnny's back, caressing the smooth skin lovingly. It felt foreign to Joey simple because he couldn't remember putting his hands on Johnny, having been lost in his own thoughts, and also because he had never touched Johnny like this before. To be frank, Joey was surprised that John had let him get this far without blowing up in some way.

His long fingers trail down the expanse of Johnny's back, making the man below him shiver ever so slightly. Joey really had to marvel at how unraveled John got just from a mere touch of skin. He could already feel the sweat forming in the small of John's back, coating the tips of Joey's fingers as he ran them further down.

When he reached the curve where spine met tailbone Joey had to wonder how Johnny could be poised in such a way that gave him the illusion of having back dimples. It was the small little quirks of John's undiscovered body that kept Joey captivated as he trekked into the unknown territory that was Johnny. Joey absolutely hated to admit how beautiful Johnny was.

Here was a _man_ who hated his guts and whom he hated back just as much, but the fact still remained that Johnny was at least attractive in the physical sense of things. Johnny's personality was rotten in Joey's opinion but his presence demanded unspoken desire within Joey. The taller Ramone didn't know what he hated more: his own weakness or Johnny's dominance.

But right now Johnny has no dominance. He has no power here. It's Joey who has the final say in the matter. Joey is the one towering over Johnny as the latter assumes submission in the most intimate way. What's baffling is that Johnny is practically begging to be the one who's being controlled rather than the one in control. It's a rarity in Johnny's behavior and Joey intends to exploit it.

"By all means, princess, take your precious time," Johnny remarks dryly, head slumping past his shoulders in exasperation. This remark also earns him a rough yank to his hair.

"D'ya know what your problem is, John?" Joey whispers, leaning down over Johnny so his mouth is ghosting above the shell of the guitarist's ear.

Joey tangles his slender fingers tighter in Johnny's long hair, drawing his head back roughly so his neck is exposed. Johnny's silken hair cascades over his shoulder blades and he gasps in discomfort as Joey takes charge. It's a spur of the moment kind of thing, especially when his free hand trails back down the length of Johnny to stop right above his backside.

"You don't know when to shut your mouth," Joey finishes, raising his hand up only to bring it down just as fast.

The initially slap to Johnny's rear end makes a strong enough impact to make him yelp and lurch forward just slightly. Joey's lips curl in a satisfied grin, bringing out a feeling he's never experienced before. Completion? Maybe. Adrenaline? Sure, why not. Power? Most definitely. Having this kind of power in a situation he otherwise wouldn't have is the greatest feeling in world. The hand flat against Johnny's right cheek shakes from the excitement of it all.

"Maybe you should try to shut it for me, huh?" Johnny pants harshly, craning his head back further when Joey pulls back even more. His neck is so tightly constricted it feels like it could snap any second. "That is, if you're man enough. But I doubt that..."

Joey takes this as a challenge and if it's proof that Johnny wants, that's exactly what he's going to get. If Johnny has the nerve to challenge Joey on his manhood then Joey will not disappoint. Oh, no. No, no, no. He won't give Johnny the satisfaction of being right. Not this time. This has been a long time coming and Johnny needs a lesson in discipline and respect. Joey intends to give him just that.

Without any warning Joey slaps Johnny just as he had before, if not a little more firmly and coordinated. The angle was quite awkward for Joey mostly because he was too long and with Johnny's head bowed back in this way it made his movements more confined. But he made due with the leverage that he did have.

Soon enough Joey got into a somewhat feasible rhythm that enabled him to constrict Johnny's squirming as well as lay down a surpressing barrage of swats against flushed skin, causing it to become irritated in it's wake. It was obvious how hard John was trying silence the involuntary grunts that were being pushed out of him and Joey swore it made it all the more enjoyable.

Johnny feels like a child again, being scolded for something that he did, and the faintest image of the last time he was actually spanked danced behind his clenched eyelids. They were so tightly shut that Johnny could feel the stirrings of the first tears that dared to spill over.

Joey wasn't a violent person, in fact he considered himself to be somewhat of a pacifist, but this was different. He didn't know what separated this practice from violence, it just felt that way. Punching someone is very personal and done to elicit fear, while spanking is much more intimate and used to provoke respect. That's what sets them apart. Dominance is what blurs the line between the two.

"Is there a window open or something?" Johnny inquires.

It's supposed to sound bored and cheeky but despite his effort to stay in control, Johnny sounds breathless. Tired, even. Johnny is just flatly provoking him now and Joey thinks idly for a moment that it's exactly what Johnny wants. It didn't click until now, and it really should've, but Johnny wanted it. He hadn't blindly got himself in an uncomfortable situation he couldn't get out of. He could get out of this situation at any moment, but he chooses not to.

Because he doesn't want to.

"What's wrong?" Johnny twists his head around as far as he can to look back at Joey. Joey is still wearing his clothes and it makes a shiver run up Johnny's back. He can't help but feel slightly humiliated. "Losing your nerve?"

"No... I just know the game you're trying to play. And it's not gonna work," Joey says nonchalantly, smile playing across his lips. He leans down close to Johnny's ear once again, invading his personal space further. "If you want it, you're gonna have to beg for it."

Joey can feel the fight leave Johnny as he brings the flat of his palm down against reddening sensitive skin with a harsh resounding _smack!_ Johnny jumps forward from the impact. It's harder than previous swats and Johnny knows now that he struck a nerve or two within Joey, but it isn't enough to fully provoke him. So he has to resort to playing Joey's game.

"I don't beg. Especially not to _you_ ," Johnny scoffs indignantly.

"Your body says differently," Joey observes, rubbing the heated skin that has turned a bright shade of pink. Johnny pushes back instinctively, arching into Joey's touch and it's all the validation he needs. "See?"

Johnny's plan to indirectly provoke Joey instead of begging for it crashed and burned when his hair was let go with a harsh shove and the contact left him completely. Johnny made a sound of disapproval, like a kid on the verge of throwing a tantrum. His arms began to ache from supporting his weight which inevitably caused Johnny to drop to his elbows, making his lower half stick up even further.

If that wasn't a sign of submission, he didn't know what was. The telltale sound of zippers and buttons seemed to be amplified for Johnny's ears only. The ruffling of clothes being discarded made the blood pound in John's head. It felt like he was going to explode while Joey took his time. Johnny tries to look back at Joey which earns him another swat to his butt.

"I didn't say you could look at me," Joey tells him firmly and it's in that instance when Johnny feels a shift in the balance of power.

If he didn't feel the imbalance of power before, Johnny definitely feels it now. Joey's whole posture and timbre seems to transform into something else entirely once he finally feels the mattress dip with joined weight behind him. The anxiety starts to set in because Johnny knows now that he has to transform into something else as well. Something submissive.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" John asks nervously, face heating up from the impending embarrassment. He knows what Joey's waiting for.

"I'm waiting for you..." Joey begins, craning down so that his long hair tickling Johnny's back.

Johnny shivers as Joey's hair drapes lightly over his shoulder blades, fighting every urge to push back against where Joey's groin might be. He's never wanted something so badly and to be honest Johnny himself never thought he'd want it to be Joey.

"...to beg for me," Joey finishes, pressing close enough for Johnny to feel his body heat but not enough to feel skin.

"No. Fucking. Way," Johnny says slowly, shaking his head with little humor. He still feels the need to fight, because it's what he's best at.

There's a sharp slap to Johnny's ass and it forces a noise out of his throat without warning.

"You will. Y'know how I know?" Joey asks rhetorically, straightening up to look down at Johnny. He looks so small. "You want it."

"Want what?" Johnny asks despite himself, panting as his last bit of composure deteriorates.

"To lose..." Joey says as if it's the most obvious thing in the world, and it is. "That's what this is about, isn't it? Wanting to be taught a lesson?"

Johnny doesn't answer.

"Now beg," Joey orders, and it sounds so unnatural coming out of his mouth but it's unwavering. It's said with such confidence that it ultimately switches their respective roles. "Beg!"

The firm order was reinforced by another harsh _slap_ that stung Johnny's behind. He jumped, pushing himself back into Joey's hand. Joey could see that he was trying to beg with his body, but Johnny would have to do better than that. Joey brought his hand down in the center, intent on keeping the pain in balance. Which made sense considering his compulsive behavior. That probably drove Johnny up the wall more than Joey. Johnny let out a shaky moan, mumbling something unintelligible on a strained breath. Joey froze, stopping his hand before it could fall through, and bent down.

"What was that? I couldn't quite hear it," Joey inquires curiously, rubbing sore skin tenderly. 

"Please..." Johnny whispers, shame washing over him even as he says it. Johnny pushes back fully now, bringing his abused backside into contact with Joey. He gasps when he feels just how turned on Joey already is. He wants it. He wants Joey to claim ultimate dominance over him.

"Please, what?"

"Please--" Johnny's throat constricts tightly and he has to swallow past his pride in order to get the words out. Another _smack!_ and Johnny makes a whining broken noise. "Please, give it to me."

"Giving up that fast?" Joey asks, leaning back and making ruffling noises behind Johnny. The guitarist almost looked back but remembered not to at the last second. Joey smirked. "I expected a better fight from you, John."

And as the shame and guilt set within Johnny for not having better impulse control he felt what he had begged for, what he wanted Joey to prove. Joey had taught him a lesson and Joey proved that he was a man in one solid, agonizing thrust that claimed all of Johnny. All coherent thought was lost to him after that.

Johnny couldn't see what Joey had done behind him before he entered him, but Joey felt slick inside him. _At least he had the common courtesy to ease the way a little. Couldn't say the same if he were in my position,_ Johnny muses. Joey stays still for a long moment, keeping his breathing and arousal under control before he pulls back out.

He isn't as gentle and frail as he appears, but he's rough and punishing like he's been dying to give it to Johnny since forever. Johnny wanted Joey to prove he was a man and he didn't disappoint. Johnny got exactly what he asked for in the form of Joey grabbing him roughly by the hips and forcing himself into him... and it couldn't be more gratifying.

Johnny buried his face into the mattress with his hair mussed and draped over his forearms. His face and hair were already damp from exertion and Johnny could do nothing but dig his fingers into the blankets, twisting them with sweaty palms as Joey fucked him within an inch of his life. It was too much, even for Johnny. It was one of the reasons why he was against receiving but sometimes... He needed the pain. He needed that familiar ache within himself that stayed with him for days on end. His body had screamed for it until it went hoarse from abuse.

The curious thing about it all was how vicious Joey's thrusts were but how deceivingly gentle his arms were when he wrapped those alien appendages around Johnny's waist, almost in a loving way. Joey crossed one arm over John's chest and the other over his abdomen to help him sit upright until the arch of Johnny's back rested against Joey's flat chest. In this position, Johnny was fully impaled on Joey.

It hurt like hell but Johnny had no pretenses for keeping silent through the ordeal. He moaned and screamed when he couldn't keep it within himself but he was sure that it gave Joey a boost in morale because he was unrelenting. Johnny wasn't even sure how big Joey was but it didn't matter because his cock felt enormous inside him already.

John tipped his head back to rest against Joey's shoulder as Joey continued to pull Johnny down onto his cock on every thrust. Joey's hidden strength was remarkable when coupled with arousal and adrenaline. Joey's arms made sure to keep Johnny in place as the guitarist went rigid in his grip. Joey buried his face into Johnny's soft, damp hair, panting hotly right into his ear.

"Is this man enough for you? Hmm?" Joey murmurs, and it should sound awkward and unnatural coming from him but it doesn't. It sounds threatening and dominating, everything that Joey isn't. "Maybe if you beg extra nice, I'll let you get off as well. Yeah?"

Johnny is on just his knees in front of Joey with the Ramone's cock embedded deep within his most intimate area and he can't think of anything else but to hump back against Joey's groin. They stay tightly pressed to one another as they hump and pant in unison, one trying to stifle shouts while the other tries to control the pace. Johnny moans nonsense by way of understanding Joey's proposal as he unwraps his arms from around him and goes to grip him by his wrists, pulling them back so they're behind John. Johnny's eyes are screwed shut for the second time tonight and he rides Joey's lap because it's all he can do to appease the other Ramone.

Johnny starts to get hard when the angle of Joey's cock lodges into just the right place inside him that sends the Ramone careening into madness with pleasure. The Ramone knows he can't just come from this alone, he needs extra incentive if he wants to get off, and since Joey is constricting his hands he has but one option left in his arsenal.

"Please, can I come?" Johnny begs breathlessly, sounding as low and pathetic as he ever has. He hears Joey _tsk_ in his ear and whines petulantly.

"May I?" Joey corrects, relishing the control he has over Johnny and how powerless the other Ramone is for once.

"Please, may I come? Please? Fuck--" Johnny breaks off into a pained whimper that seems to be drowned out by each thrust of Joey's cock.

"Tell me I'm a man and that you were wrong," Joey commands firmly, holding Johnny's wrists in a death grip. "Then I'll let you come."

"I was wrong. You're a man!" Johnny shouts the second sentence when Joey jerks jaggedly into his abused entrance. "Fuck-- I can't take it anymore! I need it. Please..?"

Johnny has finally lost and surrendered himself completely to Joey and it's good enough for him. Joey lets go of Johnny's wrists and pushes him forward so that he's on his hands and knees once again, panting like an animal with half-hearted pleads still on his tongue. Joey wraps a hand around Johnny's cock, thrusting faster than he did before. In the seconds that follow after neither Ramone is in control of what happens next.

Both are out of control. Neither of them are dominant nor submissive as they reach their joined climax in each other's arms. As gently or roughly as they see fit. What was funny to John was after they had come down from the high of their orgasms, he noticed something ironic. Johnny did this to feel powerless. He did this so Joey could be _dominant_ over him and to not get his way for once. But by doing so and provoking Joey, he caused quite the conundrum.

Because in the end, Johnny had ultimately got what he initially wanted.


End file.
